Et apres
by HokutoXtora
Summary: On se demande toujours comment va finir X. Mais pendant ce tempslà, que font ceux qui ne sont plus de ce monde?
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: hokutoXtora  
Résumé: On se demande toujours comment va finir X. Mais pendant ce temps-là, que font ceux qui ne sont plus de ce monde??

Disclamer: Aucun perso à moi, j'doit vraiment le dire???

**Oedipe**

La petite fille se souvenait de ses après-midi qu'elle passait avec son père. Enfant, elle disait toujours qu'elle se marierait avec son papa chéri quand elle sera grande.  
Mais elle n'en a pas eu le temps.  
S'en est-elle rendue compte?? Nul ne le sait.  
Elle a quitter la vie très jeune... et son père l'a suivit peu de temps plus tard.  
Et comme lors de ses après-midi d'été, ils s'asseyait ensemble sous un arbre. Ils avaient l'air si heureux. Surtout la petite.

-Papa, je t'aime! Je me marierait avec toi!

Mais les anges ne grandissent plus, son père le sait. Tout seras immuable à présent.

-Ma petite Kazuki... je resterait avec toi ne t'inquiète pas...

-Youpiiiie!

L'innocence resterait, lui aussi. Dans un sens, tant mieux.  
-Et puis, tu sais, papa, en bas, on est réunis aussi.

OWARI


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: hokutoXtora  
Résumé: On se demande toujours comment va finir X. Mais pendant ce temps-là, que font ceux qui ne sont plus de ce monde??

Disclamer: Aucun perso à moi, j'doit vraiment le dire??? A par cela, j'ai jamais fait de Yuri, le couple est... étrange... mais c'est venu tout naturellement...

_Deux Soeurs_

_La demoiselle était appréciée dans le petit village où elle avait débarqué il y a sept ans.  
Les Morts se rassemble toujours dans se genre de petit endroit adorable et ensoleillé.  
Elle était discrète, ne se mêlant pas aux autre, et toujours un sourire léger aux lèvres.  
Mais pas un rire.  
Comment rire sans eux?  
Elle est prise dans sa triste solitude que personne ne vient briser._

/\

_Une autre demoiselle. Elle vient de passer de vie à trépas. Et elle se sent perdue.  
Kotori réfléchit en marchant vers le village qu'elle vois devant elle.  
Elle a été tué par une personne qu'elle aimait pour une personne qu'elle aimait.  
Elle se dit qu'aucune fille ne peut être plus idiote qu'elle._ (aji: Hoooo elle a compris... hoku: Ta gu!)_  
Elle a peur aussi. Comment allait-elle survivre seule?_

\/

_La jeune fille souriait au bibliothécaire. Ilétait vraiment sympathique, mais un peu mystérieux. Quoi de plus normal pour un ancien magicien à la "retraite".  
Elle prit le livre qu'elle avait commander, elle sortit et alla s'asseoir sur un banc du parc qui donnait sur la vallée, celui qui était le plus loin possible des cerisiers_ (aji: quoi, elle est traumatisée?? hoku: eu...).

/\

_Kotori approchait de l'entrée du village, ou on la renseignat volontier sur la vie dans le monde des morts._(contradiction, là...)_ Elle alla donc à la mairie, ou une secrétaire tapait à la machine à écrire devant elle._

-Escusez-moi...

-Oui, mademoiselle??

-Je vient d'arriver, on m'a dit de venir chez-vous...

-Ouiiii, bien sûr, je vais vous trouver un logement... Oui...

_Elle prend les fichiers et cherche une place libre... et ça prend du temps..._

-Vous n'avez pas l'informatique??

-Non, internet ne passe pas au paradis. Ha, ça y est. C'est au 21b de la rue Han. (aji: ou t'a trouver ce nom?? hoku: j'ai mit nimportequoi...)

-Merci...

-Et votre collocataire...

-Ha, j'ai une colloc??

-Oui... vous verrez, elle est gentille...

_Et voila que Kotori sonne au 21b. Personne.  
Elle demande aux voisins qui lui indique l'endroit ou sa collocataire va profiter du soleil de l'été éternel._

\/

_Elle ne lève pas son nez de son bouquin lorseque Kotori s'assied à coté d'elle.  
Elle ne la connaît pas, pourquoi vient-elle la déranger?  
Le silence s'installe entre les deux jeunes femmes._

/\

_Kotori détailla sa voisine qui l'avait ignorée. Plutôt grande pour une japonaise, avec des cheveux court, légèrement garçonne, contrairement à sa manière de s'habiller pour le moins… Originale._

-Escusez-moi…

_Elle ne savait comment l'aborder._

-Oui ??

-Êtes-vous l'habitante du 21b, rue Han??

-Oui, en effet.

-Haaa !! Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer ! Je m'appelle Kotori Monho, je vient d'arriver ici, et je suis votre nouvelle colocataire !!!!!!

_Il fallu un certain temps à son vis-à-vis de saisir les paroles enjouée de la roussette._

-

-Comment vous appelez-vous ??

-…

-Escusez-moi, je n'ai pas entendu…

-Parceque je n'ai rien dit.

_Kotori fut saisie par la voix à la fois grave, claire, calme et posée, qu'elle entendait pour la première fois._ (aji : Grave et claire ?? c'est quoi cette imbécillité encore ?? hoku : pour saisir toute la complexité du personnage.)  
_Elle en fut aussitôt conquise._ (Kamui, c'et fini !)

-Ah, eu… escusez-moi…

-Hokuto Suméragi. Moi aussi, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

-Ha ! Suméragi-sama, j'ai quelque chose à te demander …

-Mmh ?

-Je voudrais bien rentrer chez nous…

-Oui, bien sûr … appelle-moi par mon prénom.

-Ah oui… mais pourquoi ???

-…

° _Personne ne m'appelait Suméragi-san. Il fallait me différencier… nous différencier…°_

\/

-Voici notre maison.

-C''est charmant ! Adorable ! Ho, Hokuto, tu as tant de goûts !

-(--') Merci…

-Tient ! Il n'y a qu'un lit !

-o0 Haaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!

° _Ca va être intéréssant !_ ° (aji : Koto est perverse ! hoku : Oui ! aji : mais Kamui ? hoku : on s'en fiche, se couple me fait picher… aji: Mais Kakyo?? hoku:... c'est plus embétant...)

/\

Plein milieu de la nuit…

-Tu es jolie, tu sais…

L'interpellée ouvrit de grand yeux.

-Si tu le dis, Kotori…

_La demoiselle rousse s'approcha lentement, l'oeil lubrique, vers Hokuto.  
Qui ne tentât pas de reculer.  
Qui n'avais pas envie de reculer.  
Le manque de tendresse, pendant toutes ses années… Elle avait fini par Oublier l'amour, tant sentimental que… Physique._ (aji : Oui mais non… hoku-chan : mh, quoi ??)  
_Et se laissa aller. Pourquoi résister… _

Petit matin sur le monde des morts… le soleil glissa sur les draps réunissant deux jeunes filles, deux solitudes, deux… destin.

**A nos Joie Passée  
A nos flèches en lambeaux  
A la Vie  
Comme A la Mort  
Nous tomberons Nous saigneront encore.**

**  
**

OUI, ça se fini en queue de poissons, de toute manière, personne ne lis mes fic…  
Review si vous voulez ma mort.

Review pour m'encourager…

(Et la chanson de fin appartient a indo, qu'on ne m'accuse pas de plagiat :p)

Hoku-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur: hokutoXtora  
Résumé: On se demande toujours comment va finir X. Mais pendant ce temps-là, que font ceux qui ne sont plus de ce monde??

Disclamer: Aucun perso à moi, j'doit vraiment le dire???

**Un arriviste, un pretre et trois nana :p**

"_Vivre" pour proteger quelqu'un._

_Quand je serais mort, c'est que ce sera pour la proteger, car je l'ai choisie._

_Proteger est ma force._

_Mourir. Pour cette personne.  
On pourrait dire que ce souhait est exaucé.  
Mon souhait... Mais... Je ne la verrais plus.  
Je ne serais plus là pour la proteger._

C'est avec ses sombres pensée que Daïsuke Saïki entrait dans le monde des morts.  
Il songeait bien sur qu'il 'y avait rien après... que personne ne viendrait l'attendre.

Il n'y avait éffectivement personne.

Comme une certaine rousse avant lui, il se renseignat, et se dirigea vers son nouveau "chez lui".

Pour tâter le terrain, ilobserva la rue principale, bordée de nombreux magasin; un café aujourd'hui à l'abandon, un magasin de mode sur mesure (avec un style plutot original) un armurier, un fleuriste (lui aussi fermé) et tout les autres choses indispensable.

Il arriva rue Yen, perpendiculaire à la rue Han (:p) ou il sonna au 55c.  
Il allait rencontrer ses collocataires lui aussi.  
Celon la demoiselle de la mairie, ils étaient 4: un homme et 3 femmes, tous d'age mur.  
La joie...

Il regarda les noms à coté de la sonette.

Kyogo Monho, Saya Monho, Tooru Magami, Tokiko Magami.

-!!!!!!!!

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il sonna.

À suivre :p

Vous l'avez peut-etre remarquer, je donne peu de détail sur ce qui lui arrive, car il faut que je plante le décord, et que tout le monde arrive...

Prochainement; un assassin qui se fait corriger, un écolo qui se ramène, un moine qui le suit de peu et pour finir une cyber dépendante... (alors que internet...)

Revieeeeeeeeew pliiiiiiz

Hoku-chan


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur**: hokutoXtora  
**Résumé**: On se demande toujours comment va finir X. Mais pendant ce temps-là, que font ceux qui ne sont plus de ce monde??  
**Disclamer**: Aucun perso à moi, hélas...

Vous revoir

Je meurs.  
Ha.  
Elle avait raison, je l'aimais encore... mais je ne l'admettais pas.  
Mais... c'est trop tard...  
Non!  
Je dois lui dire.

-Su...ba...ru... Je...t'

D'autre mots prononcé, à peine audible, mais il les a entendu.  
C'est l'essentiel.

…

-Heu... bon, c'est vrais, c'était pas ce qui était prévu. Je fais quoi, maintenant??  
Bon, calme-toi, et observe...  
C'est un vrais paradis..._ Paradis.  
_J'imagine que ça doit être ça...  
Mais y'a personne... si, y'a bien un p'tit village, là-bas...

Ben allons-y...  
C'était un samedi après-midi, il y avait du monde dans la rue commerçante. Je marchais au milieu de ses gens, qui me regardait avec curiosité.  
Finalement, l'un d'eux, une petite fille, s'approchât de moi et m'adressa la parole, avec un grand sourire…

-T'es nouveau ?? D  
-… Oui… ça ce voit tant que ça ??  
-T'as surtout l'air paumé !  
-Merci, c'est gentil…  
-C'est quoi ton nom ??  
-Seïshiro…  
-Bonjour Seïshiro ! Moi, c'est Kazuki. Tu veux de l'aide ?? D  
-M…mais…  
-++ tu veux de l'aide ??  
-Oui… merci… (bien obligé)  
-Regarde ! Là, c'est l'hotel de ville. Ici l'épicerie, le café, le magasin de vêtements…

L'ancien assassin s'arrêta net devant ce dernier. Kazuki continuait sans remarquer que son nouvel ami ne la suivait plus. Dans la vitrine s'étalait des vêtements multicolores, d'un style que d'autre aurait qualifié d'électro-look avant-gardiste mais qui, pour lui, se résumait beaucoup plus simplement.

Hokuto.

La seconde idée qui lui vint à l'esprit, c'est qu'il allait se faire tuer… avant de se rappeler qu'il était déjà mort.

Que faire, que faire ???  
Il regarda dans la boutique. C'était en effet son ex-futur belle sœur qui tenait le magasin, et elle faisait les dernières retouches sur une robe. Une demoiselle aux long cheveux roux l'aidait.

-Ben Seï, tu fais quoi ?

La voix de la petite fille le fit redescendre sur terre.

-Je… connais cette personne…  
-Hokuto-chan ? Ca fait longtemps qu'elle est là. Moins que moi mais quand même… comment tu la connais ?

_Je l'ai envoyé ici_  
-C'est… Une amie.  
-Hooo ! allons donc la voir !  
-Mais…

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle était dans l'arrière-boutique, et c'est Kotori qui les acceuillât.

-Bonjour ! Je peux vous aider ?  
-No-non !  
-Il m'a dit connaître Hokuto-san…  
-On m'appelle ?

Une tornade multicolore fit irruption, et elle s'arrêtât net.  
Un ange passa, suivit d'une horde de ses semblables.

-Ho…kuto… belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?  
-CONNAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRD !!!!!!!!!!

Elle s'empara d'un couteau de cuisine venu de nulle part, et ce mit à courir à l'assassin qui avait eu l'idée de s'échapper.

-TU M'AVAIS PROMIS DE VIVRE ! AVEC LUI DE LE RENDRE HEUREUX ET DE L'EPOUSE …  
-Ah non ça j'ai pas promis  
-POURQUOI JE SUIS MORTE ALORS J'AURAIS PU VIVRE HEUREUSE AVEC KAKYO ET JE SUIS MORTE POUR VOUS MAIS TU M'A TRAHIE COMME TU A TRAHI SUBARU…

Elle jeta le couteau sur ça cible. Les deux autres jeunes filles regardèrent la scène avec étonnement… elle, si gentille, pétait véritablement un câble.

C'est à ce moment que Seïshiro décida de fausser subrepticement compagnie…

À suivre ;p

Je tient a préciser qu'il ne s'est plus rien passer entre hokuto et kotori, on va dire que c'était le coup d'un soir…

J'ai mit mon temps :p

Review ? allé pour noweeeel

hokutoXtora


End file.
